Trick or Treat?
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Why would Axl want to go trick-or-treating anyway? X sure would like to know. Just a little oneshot I wrote for Halloween; a bit of fluff, really.


_**A/N: Random little oneshot I came up with for Halloween; in part, it's a bit of practice writing with Axl on my part. I haven't played X7 or X8, so I'm not super-familiar with him, but I think he's a pretty cool character.**_

_**Other note- set between X7 and X8.**_

* * *

"No."

**_ "Please?"_**

"No."

"_Pleeeease_?"

"_No_."

"Aww, c'mon, X, please!

"For the last time, Axl, no! I will not go trick-or-treating with you!"

Axl turned a pleading gaze to Zero. "Do I look like I'm in any condition to go with you?" Zero asked, rolling his eyes toward his leg, severed earlier in a Maverick attack.

So Axl turned back to X. "Please?"

"No!"

"Why noooooot?"

"Axl, we're robots! We don't even eat candy; why would I want to go trick-or-treating? Why do _you_ want to go trick-or-treating?"

"Why not?"

X groaned.

"You're seriously telling me that neither of you ever go trick-or-treating?" Axl asked. "But it's Halloween! Why?"

"Because . . . we're robots . . . ?" X answered slowly. "Because we don't eat? Because we have better things to do?"

Axl looked at Zero, who shrugged. "I never gave it any thought."

"Aw, fine then!" Axl whined. "I'll go out by myself!"

"You don't even have a costume," X pointed out.

"I don't need no stinkin' costume." Axl grinned. "Later."

X sighed and headed out the door after him, shaking his head. "Where are you going?" Zero asked.

"To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Give the kid a little more credit." Zero leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "He's got a good heart."

* * *

Despite his relative dislike of Halloween, X realized that he would be _very_ out of place wandering around without at least wearing _something_. So he flung on a random black cape lying in the lounge room, ignored several stares from other Maverick Hunters, and headed out after Axl, carefully keeping out of his sight.

Some Reploids- the ones built smaller and with less-mature personalities- went trick-or-treating alongside the humans; X smiled slightly at seeing them tolerant of one another for once. Reploid and human children alike waved at him as they ran past. X sighed. "At least somebody enjoys this . . ."

He turned his attention back to Axl, watching as the younger robot shrank down and morphed into a clone of a nearby Reploid child. "So that's what you meant by not needing a costume," X muttered. "Because that's not creepy."

Axl happily collected his treats, but instead of moving on to the next house, he slipped out of sight and copied the form of a different Reploid child- and then visited the same house once more. X scowled.

The longer he followed Axl and watched him abuse his copy ability and visit the same house time after time, the more agitated X became. "Why would you do that, Axl?" he muttered to himself. "I thought you were kinder than that . . ."

Axl stayed out until curfew for all little children and Reploids, but instead of heading for HQ, he made a sharp turn out of the residential district and onto a side street. "Where are you going?" X murmured, still keeping out of sight as he followed. "You'll get yourself in deep trouble if you're caught out here past curfew, Maverick Hunter or not. Hell, _I'll_ probably get in trouble if I'm caught out here."

His frown softened when Axl veered toward the local children's hospital. "But why . . . ?"

Axl set his pistol down outside and pushed open the door. X warily peered in through the window. "Axl, why would you visit . . . oh . . ."

The younger robot was crouched in front of a child with a broken leg in a wheelchair, his eyes soft with emotion and his smile gentle. He offered the child a handful of candy.

X, too, found himself smiling slightly. Axl glanced at the window and waved. X winced, causing Axl to laugh and beckon him inside.

"I know you've been following me all night," Axl said once X was inside.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

Axl shrugged. "All these kids were injured because of the Maverick wars," he explained quietly. "Innocent bystanders. Since they couldn't go out trick-or-treating, I thought it'd make 'em feel a little better if I came and said hi. I know some of them; I've been here a few times before. Nice cape, by the way."

A pause.

"Axl . . . why didn't you just tell me this was your idea all along?"

"I dunno. Hey, stay awhile and help me dish out this candy."

X quickly found himself softening to the innocent little children, even the few that grabbed his legs and refused to let go until he greeted them. "Maybe I don't give you enough credit, Axl," he admitted.

"Huh?"

X peeled a child off of his leg. "I mean Zero was right. You really do have a kind heart."

"Eh . . ." Axl shrugged. "I guess I just felt bad for them. I mean, it's not their fault that they can't go out and have a little fun."

X looked down when someone tugged gently at his hand. "I recognize you," a little boy with a broken arm said. "You're X, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you saved the world lots and lots of times, huh?"

"Guess so."

Axl grinned. "You're way too modest."

"Do you think I can be strong and save the world just like you?" the child asked.

"Well, maybe." X crouched so that he was at eye level with the little boy. "But I didn't save the world alone. I couldn't have done it without Zero and Axl. If you really want to help people and protect our world, you have to learn who you can have faith in. And who you can rely on." He looked at Axl as he spoke. "I guess it's just a matter of learning to trust your instincts."

"Ohh. Okay. X?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a piece of candy?"

X chuckled softly.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Axl."

"What for?"

"I've kind of been a jerk towards you. I'm sorry; I should've given you a chance."

"S'no big deal." Axl twirled his pistol between his fingers. "I know I've still got a lot to learn."

"But you still want the respect of the more experienced Maverick Hunters."

Axl lowered his eyes and continued to twirl his pistol. "Yeah. Guess so. I know a lot of them still just see me as another rookie."

"I know what that feels like."

"What? C'mon, X, you're one of the most respected Maverick Hunters I know, right alongside Zero."

"It didn't used to be that way."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Hmm." X shook his head, smiling slightly. "I remember when I first joined the Maverick Hunters . . . how hesitant I was. Sure, I was as skilled as some of the SA-class Hunters, but many times . . . I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. Especially if there was a chance I'd hit one of our own, or catch an innocent in the crossfire." He chuckled. "Come to think of it, some of the other Hunters didn't even really trust me on missions."

"Really? Huh, I know you're a pacifist, but . . ."

"Yeah. I suppose I . . . I didn't really believe in myself, either. Raw skill alone won't gain you respect. Remember that."

Axl nodded, still twirling his pistol. "I've got a ways to go, don't I?"

"Yes. But you're getting there. I know some of the younger Hunters are already beginning to respect you."

"Oh."

For several minutes, they were silent.

"You know, Axl . . . if you would've told me you just wanted to help those kids out, I would've gone trick-or-treating with you."

"Yeah. I know. It's alright; I think I got them more than enough candy to stay sugar-high for a week."

"They're so innocent," X murmured. "They don't understand why they were injured . . . that it's not even their fight."

"Nah . . . I think some of 'em do."

"Hm?"

"I mean . . . just in the way they looked at you. I think some of them do understand, at least to some extent, how harsh the war is. They saw the strain in your eyes."

"I . . . I didn't even realize . . ."

"I see it too. I can tell that fighting for so long has been hard on you. Something about your eyes . . . they're sharp, yet . . . soft. I can't really explain it."

"It's tiring," X admitted. "I'm glad I've always had Zero to push me into fighting onward. And I guess . . . I guess now I'm relying on you to do the same."

Axl didn't say anything.

"Don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you, though," X warned with a small smirk. "Your capacity for troublemaking when you're bored has already become apparent."

Axl laughed. "And you'd want it any other way? C'mon, I'll race you back to HQ."

_No_, X realized as he dashed off after the new-generation Reploid. _Suppose I wouldn't. You're a caring Reploid, Axl. We need someone with a heart like yours to help end this war._

_**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review please!**_


End file.
